


End My Innocence

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [12]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Escort Service, F/F, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shaving, Spanking, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: No one in the Republic or Empire would ever think the famous One Bullet Princess was a shy virgin who hadn’t so much as kissed a boy or seen another girl naked. Rather than ease into dating, she decides to hire two Twi’lek courtesans and gives them permission to do anything. Commissioned by HinataYume.
Series: Nitey's Commissions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	End My Innocence

**A long, long time ago in a galaxy far away …  
**

Miyuki Fujikawa was fresh back from her last mission, a simple assassination job on Alderan, but she was feeling anything but. Space travel always left her feeling a bit exhausted, whether or not she spent it peacefully asleep in a cryogenic hibernation capsule. She was glad to be back on Nar Shaddaa, known affectionately by its many criminal and mercenary inhabitants as the Smugglers’ Moon. Most everyone else in the civilized galaxy knew it as Little Slugland, the homeworld of the Hutt race.

It never really made any sense to her why they called it _Little Slugland_ when the Hutts were all enormous. Though they weren’t pretty to look at, Miyuki didn’t mind the Hutts. In fact, she was quite grateful for their presence. Nar Shaddaa was one of the few planets that actively discouraged the Sith and Jedi from getting too curious or too involved in local affairs. That was valuable to Miyuki, whose force sensitivity ensured both groups had an active interest in recruiting her. So long as she paid her dues and gave the Cartels’ jobs priority, the Hutts made sure she was covered and could live her life however she pleased.

Smiling, Miyuki tiptoed through her apartment, hitting a discreet button on her face-hiding helmet that had its three segments sliding into one with a soft hiss of air. She tossed it on the couch and continued through, peeling out of her clothes on the way. Since she was careful to make sure none of her targets ever saw her, she never bothered with armor. As fine as her dancer’s robes were (really, she could afford the best), she simply left little piles of fabric on her way into the bathroom, hipping the door shut behind herself. She paused in front of the mirror, reaching up to remove her hair clip and run her fingers through her long black hair, the dark hues only broken up by the pink highlights running throughout it. 

It was for the best that no one knew the One Bullet Princess’ face without her helmet or really ever saw her body at all. Most of her targets would die a second death out of sheer shame; Miyuki was a tiny thing, just barely over five feet even on her bare feet and built proportionally. With her slim limbs and petite build, she didn’t even look like she could a ballistic weapon’s recoil, let alone heft an energy based sniper rifle and keep it steady while she waited to take her shot. She almost couldn’t, but for all the problems her force sensitivity gave her, it also came with a few advantages she made good use of, little tricks to lighten her heavy equipment and help her perform feats of strength and athleticism she otherwise couldn’t.

And if they died a second death over how _small_ their assailant was, they would surely die a third death over how cute and effeminate she was, a truly fun-sized girl next door but for those pink highlights and her heterochromatic eyes, one violet and one green. If she wasn’t so shy or spent less time working and more time socializing, she would have suitors if not lovers all over the galaxy; the former was the main reason she had become a sniper over any of the other paths in life she could have taken. 

When you specialize in taking out a target from a vast distance away, often without them ever realizing they were in danger, you don’t really have to deal with people. It also helped that no one really wants to shortchange or screw over a sniper, a sure way to end up on their little list as their next target.

Miyuki padded into the shower, clapping her hands eagerly to get the hot water spraying down on her with a wonderfully strong pressure, letting the heat sear all her weariness away and melt her messy helmet hair back into a silky smooth black curtain cut with pink. She let out a contented sigh, letting her mind begin to wander away from her finished job to how she would spend the next few days before heading off again; her next mission would take her to Hutta. Though it wasn’t far, she shuddered faintly and strove to distance her mind from the humid swamps. She bit down gently on her bottom lip and focused on nicer things, softer things. Before long, her fingers were wandering too, sliding down between her lean thighs to tentatively explore her already damp folds, shivering in spite of the intense heat she was under. 

And if her targets died a ridiculous _third_ post-mortem death after realizing who and what their killer was, they would surely die a fourth one when they realized they were done in by such a shy virgin who blushed at the mere thought of pleasuring herself in the shower, who hadn’t ever had an orgasm… who always wound herself up and fell short of her goal, unsure of how to reach it. She tilted her head back and pressed the wet padding of her hair against the wall, moaning out softly as she rolled her fingers over her lips, her other hand circling her peaked nipples without ever quite touching them. Though Miyuki knew what she was doing, she had never quite worked up the nerve to look it up on the net, let alone actually **talk** to someone about it.

As her frustration began to outpace the pleasure she was managing to draw out of herself, Miyuki made a sudden and impulsive decision to change that. Fifteen minutes later and considerably dryer (but for her virgin cunt, anyway), Miyuki tied her fluffy pink bathrobe’s belt and sat down before her monitor. You could find just about anything on InterHutt if you knew where to look; she reached for her keyboard and began to type into Huutle’s search bar, pausing halfway through her first word. Not only did she not know where to look, she didn’t even know what to Huutle.

Well. If she was going to fumble around, she had to start somewhere. She started with **MASTURBATION** , which led her to an immediate link to Huttipedia’s page on the art of touching one’s self. What she saw there quickly had her blanching, absolutely certain that in the few seconds it took for her to recover and swiftly exit the page, she had seen more than a lifetime worth of Hutt. It was almost enough to make her rethink her decision, the quest that she had undertaken.

Almost.

After a few minutes, she tried something more specific -- after all, she was on the InterHutt. **HUMAN MASTURBATION** led Miyuki to a video on PornHutt, which she could barely manage to watch through her fingers until the camera focused on another Hutt. That was another quick egress for the deadly sniper. This was not working, but she had come way too far to just give up now. Miyuki wracked her brain, sure that there was an option, at least one option, that wouldn’t result in another Hutt horror story. 

She picked her next search very carefully.

**HELP FOR VIRGINS.** No. More specific. Hutt ‘porn stars’ were bad enough, she didn’t need to see a virgin Hutt. **HELP FOR FEMALE HUMAN VIRGINS ON NAR SHADDA**.

What came up shocked her, but she didn’t shy away from any part of it; as she read more, Miyuki became more certain that she had found what she needed, or rather who she needed. The fee for their services was beyond exorbitant, but after her last job she had more than enough credits to cover the expenses. Before long, she had her appointment booked.

In just a few days time, she would meet two very special courtesans. What their webpage promised had her burning with a raw curiosity she was dying to satisfy.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Miyuki had signed a lot of paperwork in her short life. One wouldn’t think that assassinations would involve a lot of boring paperwork, but they most certainly did (particularly on planets where such nefarious activities were actually legal and involved taxes on the resultant blood money). 

This was the first time signing paperwork actually excited her. Liability waivers, consent forms… it was almost dizzying, and almost unbelievable to her inexperienced mind that some people would let another person do this to them. That _**she**_ was giving them permission to do it to her. She signed her name one more time and dotted her last ‘i’, then waited.

And waited. And waited, squirming with anxious anticipation, none of her patience as the legendary One Bullet Princess on display. It felt like it was taking forever but when she looked up at the elegant antique clock on the wall, only two minutes had passed. 

Embarrassed, she swallowed down her nerves and began picking at her small, soft fingers, resolving to manage a modicum of patience. When her impatience resurfaced, she glanced back up at the clock only to see less than a minute had passed.

Then the doors at the other side of the waiting room creaked open, and in came the two women who would soon end Miyuki’s innocence. Her cheeks began burning right away; they must have been the loveliest creatures she had ever seen, and for the rest of the day they were _hers_ \-- though that wasn’t quite right. Miyuki wouldn’t know where to begin with them, were she in control. She was to be theirs, and with truly few exceptions they were welcome to do whatever they pleased with Miyuki.

“Miss Fujikawa,” the first of the two Twi’lek purred in her low, throaty voice, drifting nearer and nearer Miyuki. Anaria was a tall, lissome woman with deep purple skin and curves Miyuki could scarcely comprehend, all but on true display in a revealing pale silk kimono that provided a pleasing contrast to her skin’s colouring. She smiled faintly with her perfect lips, reflected in her warm eyes that still held some feline aspect to them, like Miyuki was a freshly caught mouse caught between her paws. “We’re so pleased to have you here today.” Within a moment she was at Miyuki’s side, taking one of her arms.

“Indeed we are,” the other trilled. Marania was several inches shorter than Anaria, stretches of her rose red skin decorated with stylized tribal tattoos, whorls and shapes that surely held some deep meaning to her but were simply mysterious to Miyuki’s eyes. The kimono she wore was pitch dark, though the color did nothing to hide her shape. Though she wasn’t as long as Anaria, her busty chest and wide, lazy hips more than made up the difference between the two. Overall, where Anaria seemed like a predator, Marania was much more bright and bubbly on the surface. “You just look scrumptious, honey. We’re going to take great care of you.”

“R-right,” Miyuki said with a soft gulp, finding the courage for a shy smile. “I’ve been looking forward to it.” Marania giggled and Anaria let out a soft chuff of a chuckle. The former took Miyuki’s other arm and together, the lovely Twi’lek courtesans led her out of the waiting room and down a hallway. Feeling coy and slightly out of place between the two gorgeous women, Miyuki glanced at either one of them out of the corner of her eye. Short and timid as she was, Anaria’s height and cool, casual confidence intrigued Miyuki, while Marania’s tattoos struck her as incredibly beautiful and exotic; no one on her home planet would ever dare mark themselves so. Fresh, soft laughter from both told Miyuki that they noticed her eyes and she flushed again, though their smiles reassured her that it was fine.

“Look as much as you’d like,” Anaria murmured.

“While you can,” Marania almost sing-songed, a saucy twinkle in her eyes.

A moment later, they entered another room. The grand bathing chamber was clearly designed with classical elegance in mind, all white marble tiles and pillars. Rather than a tub, it possessed a pool with a few steps leading down into the limpid waters. They led her towards it, stopping just short of the water and splitting from Miyuki’s sides as though in tandem. “What, uhm…” she began to ask, only to suddenly have Marania shush her with a finger to her lips.

“Now, honey, you just let us do what we do best,” the red Twi’lek murmured. Miyuki tried to glance over her shoulder when she felt Anaria’s soft touch on her back, but Marania slid her fingers down to Miyuki’s jaw and turned her face forward again, smiling as she leaned down to meet her, lip to lip, a gentle introduction to kissing. Miyuki gasped her soft surprise into Marania’s mouth, but pliantly followed the Twi’lek beauty’s lead, letting her eyes drift shut. She lost herself in the sedate pleasure of it, parting her pale pink lips when Marania’s tongue probed their seam as though seeking entry.

_Is she really…?_

In any other circumstance, Miyuki might turn pink and flee at the thought of a french kiss, unaware of what it was, but she was enraptured by Marania’s beauty and skill. The intimacy felt far too perfect and natural for her to even consider it. And even if the young sniper did want to flee, she was stuck between the two of them. _Oh,_ she realized distantly as her belt thumped lightly on the floor. _Anaria is taking my clothes off._ Though Miyuki’s pants were nearly skintight, Anaria managed to peel them down around her ankles with ease, likewise managing to maneuver her feet out of them without interrupting the kiss at all.

“How darling of you,” Anaria murmured as she ran her hands up the back of Miyuki’s legs, giving either side of her butt a soft squeeze through what she found so endearing. “Pink and frilly, Marania, just like you guessed. I owe you a few credits.” She peeled them down, too, setting them aside atop Miyuki’s neatly folded pants.

As the kiss ended, Miyuki realized her hands were resting on Marania’s breasts, her fingers curled in a soft clutch at the red Twi’lek’s silken kimono. Blushing and ready to stammer an apology, she unfurled her fingers and moved her hands away just as Marania withdrew from her mouth, a thin line of spittle still connecting their open mouths. Marania slowly licked her lips, breaking the connection before smiling fondly at Miyuki, easing her nerves and making her feel like the world revolved around her. “You’re so precious,” she breathed as she reached to Miyuki’s sides, tracing her fingernails along her skin through the young sniper’s thin top until she was gently guiding her arms up. As Anaria rose from her crouch behind Miyuki, she slid her fingers under her top and peeled it up.

The pair stripped it off with ease, as though they had done it hundreds if not thousands of times before. Maybe they had, but it didn’t lessen how special Miyuki felt between the two of them. Marania took the top once it was off and stepped aside, folding it and adding it to the completed pile of Miyuki’s clothes; with her small breasts Miyuki never needed a bra. Anaria kissed her neck from behind. When she murmured a moment later, the warmth of her breath against the saliva slickened skin made Miyuki shudder. “We’ve never been so lucky as to have someone as cute as you before. This is going to be just as special for us, too.”

“Oh,” Miyuki gasped through her shudder, unaware of the blindfold Anaria had slipped out of her kimono until it was suddenly brought over her eyes and being tied behind her head. Her breath quickened, equal parts nervous and excited. There were a long list of things she _consented_ to, but she had no idea which of those things they would do to her. Blindfolding was sure to be the first of many. While she wasn’t allowed to ask which, she did know they weren’t going to pull the rug out from under her at any point; they would not lie or try to trick her.

“Open wide,” Marania hummed, and after a moment’s hesitation Miyuki obeyed, her electric nerves relaxing as Anaria soothingly stroked along her back. A moment later the Twi’lek before her filled her mouth with a piece of balled-up fabric. After a moment of brushing her tongue against it, Miyuki realized her new gag was actually the frilly pink panties Anaria had pointed out. “Very suiting,” Marania cooed in compliment, right before pushing Miyuki’s panties just a bit deeper into her mouth and sealing them in her mouth with a ring gag.

The young sniper was left both blind and mute. She swallowed thickly, her breath hitching as Marania’s hands joined Anaria’s in a slow exploration of Miyuki’s tight, supple body. Both women alternated between smooth slides of their sinfully soft hands and light use of their nails. “So tiny. She’s like a little doll,” Anaria whispered, her lips right by Miyuki’s ears as though sharing a secret with her, even though the words were clearly for Marania.

“Isn’t she just,” Marania tittered. Sandwiched between the two of them, Miyuki could only squirm, particularly when one set of hands began to glide over her ticklish ribs and another over her thighs, her gasps and giggles hidden behind her panties and the gag securing them. She had no idea who was doing what, though she could hazard a guess after the hands on her thighs slowly slid their way inward, combing through the freshly trimmed hair that guarded Miyuki’s cunt. “Except down here. Good little dolls are smooth, aren’t they?”

“Silky smooth,” Anaria concurred, low and throaty, surprising Miyuki with a gentle nip of the Twi’lek’s teeth at her earlobe. “We’ll have to change that for you.” Her hands slid up from Miyuki’s ribs to her small breasts, circling the hard pink peaks of her nipples as she spoke the words. “Won’t we?” Marania simply hummed her agreement, tracing the shape of Miyuki’s labia, a simply terrible distraction.

Suddenly, Anaria pinched Miyuki’s nipples. Rough or not, it shot shockwaves through the young woman’s body. It made her cry out, it made her weak in the knees. It made her want more, though she remained all but unable to ask for it. She did her best to remain steady, to keep upright, and for the most part failed. “Before that,” Anaria murmured, “we need to get you dirty. Very, very dirty.”

Marania’s hands slowly drifted away from Miyuki. She missed them immediately, jutting her hips to chase the fingertips that came so close to _touching her_ , much to the older women’s chuckled amusement. “Patience, my sweet little doll. She’ll be back in a moment. I promise,” Anaria hummed. “Relax.” Miyuki tried. The closest she came was leaning back against the courtesan behind her, feeling her bare breasts and one of her pebbled nipples against her head through the padding of her hair. It surprised her that she had slipped off her kimono, and then it surprised her that she was surprised by that. Marania was probably in her birthday suit as well. Everyone in the room, naked.

That was a first for Miyuki. “Be honest, honey,” Marania laughed softly in Miyuki’s ear, startling her; she had been so distracted by Anaria that she had missed Marania sneaking back up to her. “You never even noticed I was gone.” Miyuki tried to protest -- she was _acutely_ aware of Marania’s absence -- and lifted her hands in gesture once she was reminded just how mute the panties stuffed in her mouth left her. Anaria’s hands suddenly shot away from her breasts, abandoning her needy nipples in favor of grabbing Miyuki’s wrists and tugging them back. She struggled for a moment, reflexively ready to use the Force but managing to catch herself short. She swallowed, and then gasped as she felt Marania splash _something_ wet and thick across her torso -- from a bucket?

And then again, making Miyuki jerk back and into Anaria, who held her fast as Marania emptied a second bucket across her. The purple Twi’lek held Miyuki fast as a third was tipped over her head and poured all over her, the contents oozing down her smooth sunkissed skin, slow and sticky. A distinct aroma tickled nostrils, and it took the young sniper a long moment to place it, distracted as she was with heady arousal; she was drenched in maple syrup, something she hadn’t gotten to taste in years. She felt it on her lips and tried in vain to lick it off, prevented by the panties stuffed inside of her. With a soft groan of dismay, she tilted her head back and into Anaria’s midsection. “You’re not _quite_ sticky enough yet,” the lissome Twi’lek teased, bringing Miyuki’s hands behind her, slipping a pair of customized leather binders over her wrists to keep them at the small of her back.

Miyuki’s natural reaction was to tug and test them; their programmed response was to issue a pinch at her skin. One of the Twi’leks -- Marania? -- giggled softly at the way that made Miyuki squirm again, right before beginning to pour a thicker substance over the layer of maple syrup. Unlike the maple syrup, she could identify the honey immediately. Her hair stuck to her head; she felt slimy and sticky all over. “So sweet,” Arania murmured as the two women set to work on Miyuki. Marania drew her arms around Miyuki and pulled her in, the girl’s cheek resting just over one of her breasts. Once again, she was painfully aware of a nipple pressing into her, though this time hers were pressing back into Marania. Their hands explored her again, spreading the mixture of sweet syrup and honey all over Miyuki’s body and smearing it into her skin. This time, they didn’t pull short of her breasts or her virgin cunt. 

She shivered, almost ashamed of the way it made her pussy well up, her wetness soon mixed with the sticky liquids. “Ah-ah,” Marania tutted before her, her voice turning almost motherly. “Don’t blush. Let yourself enjoy this, sweet little doll.” She felt Anaria begin to slide down, a gentle touch to either of her thighs encouraging Miyuki to widen her stance and spread her legs without realizing it. Anaria’s hands took assertive hold of Miyuki’s tight little ass and spread her buttocks wide.

The vague sense of unease it gave Miyuki all but dissipated when Marania leaned down, running her sinfully long tongue in a wet lave across one of the sniper’s sticky breasts. She paused at her protruding, stiffened nipple and tickled it with her tongue just before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently on it. It made Miyuki squeal through her gag, and not at all with displeasure; the discomfort she felt when Anaria first spread her ass faded quickly, swallowed up at the perfect time as Anaria followed suit, leaving a wet trail from the side of Miyuki’s ass that went down her crack. When she reached the virgin rosebud, she wasn’t shy about teasing it with her tongue either. Before they began smearing Miyuki to make her slick and slimy, she was almost squeaky clean from a long soak in the tub. Virgin naivety or not, washing up _extra_ well for a courtesan only made sense.

Having her asshole eaten out made Miyuki feel far dirtier than the slick slime covering her did, but certainly not in a way she minded. As she moaned softly through her gag, all Miyuki could think about was wanting _more_ of this. Goosebumps raised on the wet trails the Twi’lek beauties left along her skin. When Anaria first left her asshole to start licking a fresh trail along her bottom, she stretched out her fingers fitifully, wanting to grab her by the lekku and push her face back in there. It felt too good to let the courtesan stop, but in this room, in this stretch of time she paid for, she had no power.

As a sniper, she almost always had _all_ the power in any situation; her targets rarely even knew what danger they were in. The reverse -- having no power, with everyone involved well aware of that, was simply divine for her. She curled her nails into her palm instead and closed her eyes beneath the blindfold, her chest rising and falling noticeably with her mounting anticipation. By the next time Anaria was rimming Miyuki, Marania had lapped every bit of the mess off Miyuki’s tiny breasts and was kissing all the way down Miyuki’s sternum and belly, over her navel and down her pelvis. She skipped over the thatch of sticky hair and began to trace the shape of the virgin girl’s labia, working in a slow clockwise circle, going in closer and closer with each rotation. Miyuki swallowed thickly when she expected Marania to spread her cunt and treat it the same way Anaria did.

A powerful jolt of pleasure shot through Miyuki when Marania instead licked over her clit, a place Miyuki always shied away from when she touched herself. She rolled her talented tongue over it, only grabbing hold of Miyuki’s thighs when the girl’s legs gave a spasm, closer to orgasm than ever before. It was even better than what Anaria was doing -- the two together, though, their tongues in tandem and moving to some rhythm only they heard...

Until that point, Miyuki was able to think coherently, even if words were beyond her conscious mind. She was able to comprehend what they were doing and recognize it for what it was. That began to slip away from her. Their talented tongues built a pressure inside of Miyuki that became her whole world, unable to see what caused it but madly in love with the feel and sound of it. Each moment more threatened to push that pressure over the edge. It was a steady rise, and she eagerly waited for the inevitable climax.

It snuck up on her when Anaria slowed her work and replaced her tongue with two fingers, working them into Miyuki’s virgin ass slowly but surely, her muscles squeezing and protesting around it. The sniper bit hard into her panties. It drove her up far quicker than any one of the three would have imagined, the sheer burning pleasure making her squeal out loudly in spite of the gag. Sensing the impending orgasm, Marania reaffirmed her grip on Miyuki’s thighs and didn’t let up her tongue’s work for a moment.

Miyuki’s squeal pitched into a full-on scream of pleasure as she came for the first time in her life, with truly gushing throes, throwing her sticky head back as the sensation of pure bliss shot from her cunt and all throughout her body, even better than that first touch of Marania’s tongue to her delicate little clitoris. Her whole body shook as her toes and fingers curled, the latter raking little scratches into her palms. For a moment and just a moment, she saw pure black, not just the pitch fabric of her blindfold. “My, my,” Marania giggled. “For a girl so little, she squirts something fierce.”

Miyuki didn’t understand what that meant, but then all she had time to really comprehend was the fact that her legs were giving out under her. Both of the courtesans kept her from falling, one humming softly in her ear. She was too dazed to tell which one was speaking in her other ear. “You’re doing wonderfully, my little treat.” That made Miyuki smile stupidly, or at least try to; her bones seemed to have turned to goo, her muscles gone with them -- and even if she could, the gag stopped it from fully forming.

“Now,” Anaria said a breath later, as the two lifted Miyuki between them, “I believe you’ve gotten dirty enough that we can start cleaning you.” It didn’t matter one way or the other to Miyuki; the stickiness covering her was the last thing on her conscious mind as it began working once more.

Even so, the warm water felt divine once they put her in it, leaving her blindfold, gag and cuffs in place. Rather than dunk her in, they sat her on the very lowest of the steps into the water, then joined her thigh to thigh with Anaria on the left and Marania on the right, keeping her upright by simply squeezing in so tight that she couldn’t teeter over. “Such a perfect little doll,” Marania cooed once more, positively smitten by Miyuki’s cute looks. The two of them began to scrub her clean, one with a soft cloth and one with a rougher brush that made sure not a trace of the dried syrup or honey stayed on her.

“Your head is going under,” Anaria warned, giving Miyuki a moment to steal herself before the purple-skinned Twi’lek pushed her off that last step, leaving her fully submerged and sinking for just a moment before pulling her back up. “Time to do your hair,” she murmured in Miyuki’s ear as she sat her between her knees. “And it’s such pretty hair, too. I love the little pink streaks.” Before much longer she was drawing a special comb through Miyuki’s hair, one that replaced the need for bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

The pampering attention further relaxed Miyuki. She could have fallen asleep between the warmth of Anaria’s thighs, even with her wrists still cuffed behind her, but she didn’t have the chance.

“Now,” Marania cooed as she slipped into the water and between Miyuki’s legs, though facing her unlike how Miyuki’s back was to Anaria, “I bet you missed me that time.” Her panties muffled the sniper’s little elated giggle; she hadn’t even realized Marania left during her orgasmic stupor, but she was more than glad to have her back. She trusted her, and was already looking forward to whatever surprise Marania had in store for her now.

“I saw how you looked at my ink, my dear little doll,” the Twi’lek murmured, running the cool metal flat of a razor along her thigh, gliding it towards her pussy. “How would you like to have a tattoo of your own?” They laughed when Miyuki tried to say yes through the gag. She nodded sheepishly, grateful for the reassuring way Anaria squeezed her shoulder.

“More than one, I think,” Anaria murmured behind her, and after a moment Miyuki nodded her head again with far more confidence. Her hips squirmed back a bit as Marania lathered up the area around her still sensitive quim, then began to shave away the little thatch of hair Miyuki left herself in favor of leaving her still virgin twat.

“I have just the thing in mind,” Marania tittered, setting the razor aside once there wasn’t so much as a hint of hair left on Miyuki’s pelvis. She cleaned the area with a soft pad, then slid it up to do the same on her lower abdomen. “You’re going to be tough for me, aren’t you, little doll? You’re going to keep yourself from moving too much so Anaria can just focus on your hair?”

Miyuki nodded. Sure, she was ticklish, but she was used to pain far more than she was used to a lover’s touch. She drew in a deep breath through her nostrils and let it out in an even exhale, resting her head back as much as she could without impeding the wonderful work Anaria was going about. 

The first time the tattoo needle pierced her skin, she winced slightly, but after her surprise faded, the little sharp stabs became a repetitive routine. “You can see it afterwards,” Marania hummed; the wonders of the Old Republic’s technology made it a quick process, minutes where centuries ago it may have taken hours. Whatever tool she was using then graced either one of Miyuki’s breasts, inking either one of them with a smaller, less complicated design -- to her perception, they seemed to match. “A few other things, I think,” Marania mused.

“Oh,” Anaria laughed at whatever it was Marania was reaching for. Miyuki lifted her head and gave her neck a small crane, trying to see what it was -- futile, of course. “Yes, match her hair.”

“Just what I had in mind. Hold _very_ still, honey,” Marania warned,

_What…? Is she giving me another tattoo?_ Miyuki stiffened when she felt something cool metal against her clit, then relaxed, then cried out in surprise when Marania pierced its hood. Anaria set the brush aside and soothingly stroked Miyuki’s hair until her whines subsided and the moment of pain passed. She stiffened again when she felt something else against her clit, but her new body jewelry slid into place without a hitch.

“Two more,” Anaria whispered into Miyuki’s ear. She shivered, then nodded to show she was going to be better. “Good girl,” the purple Twi’lek cooed, petting her hair and doing wonders to soothe the faint apprehension she felt. If there were two more, what would they be?

They turned out to be her nipples. She cried out again the first time, but only whimpered at the second; she basked in their praise when they cooed over that. Anaria reached around, gently tweaking one of the sore peaks. “See how different that feels with a piercing?” she murmured into Miyuki’s ear. The young sniper could only gulp and moan out in reply, agreeing in full. 

“Aren’t her feet the most precious thing?” Marania asked, moving out from between Miyuki’s legs and taking hold of one of her calves.

“Oh, yes,” Anaria all but purred, turning herself and helping Marania turn Miyuki so that the two of them sat along the submerged step. Her fingers slid around and down Miyuki’s thigh, her elegant fingers beginning to use their decades of experience to play with her newly pierced clit. The courtesan’s touch was a teasing one, in no rush to make Miyuki cum quite yet. The small sniper laid back against Anaria, just enjoying the sensations she felt. When Marania took hold of one of her dainty feet, her left one, she gave a quick squirm before settling again, enjoying the slow massage the red Twi’lek courtesan began to give it.

“So precious,” Marania murmured, her voice getting nearer and nearer until Miyuki could feel something else touch her foot, warm and soft and just lightly damp. “Oh, yes,” she tittered again, guiding Miyuki’s foot along whatever it was that she had set it against. “Now, be a good doll for me and give your cute little toes a wiggle,” she sighed, her voice going low.

Though unsure, Miyuki obliged and finally realized what she was really doing when one of her toes sank between the wet folds of Marania’s cunt, stunning her. She could understand fingers and tongues and obviously _other_ appendages, but toes? “No, honey, not that one,” Marania giggled, reaching down to shift her big toe into the welcoming clutch of her cunt. “That one. Go on, wiggle them for me.”

“Wiggle, wiggle,” Anaria laughed softly in Miyuki’s ear before kissing behind her ear and tucking her fingers up and into the virgin’s cunt. Her toes curled more than they wiggled, but that curl seemed to have the desired effect on Marania who gave a soft shudder, her inner pink walls giving a brief clench around them. She then reached down and withdrew Miyuki’s toes from herself, lifting her foot to kiss the pad of her big toe before bringing it between her lush lips to lick it clean of her own juices.

“You belong to us now, aren’t you? Our little flower, our little doll,” Marania cooed, setting Miyuki’s foot back down. After a few seconds, she clicked a wide ring around the base of her little doll’s big toe and began to slide smaller rings over the rest of her toes. She could feel thin chains dangle off each ring, soon secured by the anklet that completed the set. After it was done, Anaria peeled off her blindfold and set it aside.

They left her panties in her mouth and the gag in place. Of course they did. Miyuki blinked against the lights, then took in Mariana’s face and her gorgeous red body. The dark scarlet nipples topping her full breasts were pierced with silver. When Miyuki glanced down at herself, she saw her own piercings -- black metal with pink streaks running through it, matching her hair indeed. The tattoos on her breasts were tribal hearts, and when she peered further down she saw a similar design across the center of her abdomen, with sprawling lines going from hip to hip. Just below that she could see the piercing decorating her clit, just like the ones in her nipples. When she looked at her foot, she could make out the engravings on each of her new toe rings, just barely, the Force enhancing her sight.

**MARANIA. OUR LITTLE PRECIOUS. ANARIA.**

Tears welled in her eyes. She loved it. It was perfect, and right away she knew that she never wanted to take the proof of this experience off her. Anaria removed her cuffs and she drew her arms back before her, rubbing new life into her wrists.

“We’re not done yet, honey,” the purple Twi’lek murmured, guiding Miyuki up to her knees. Miyuki glanced back, confused, only to have the red Twi’lek grab her hair and align her face forward. With a little tug, Marania removed the gag and set it aside, peeling the panties out and tossing them aside. Just as Miyuki gasped in her first real breath, Marania pulled her hair once more and then slipped her fingers behind Miyuki’s head, urging her face to, well, cunt with Marania’s darkly flushed sex. “Now,” she told the little sniper, “show me what you learned.”

“Y-yes,” Miyuki mumbled, surprised to hear her own voice once more. In truth she hadn’t really _seen_ anything to learn from, but she had felt plenty. She gave a little kitten lick across the Twi’lek’s cunt, happy to return the service even if she was sure hers was nowhere near as talented as the courtesan’s. Even so, Marania seemed appreciative enough by her experimental licks, and her clit basically had a spotlight on it with its silver piercing. The smooth tile under her hands and knees had just enough purchase to hold her steady in spite of the water splashed out of the bath.

Miyuki felt Anaria behind and tried to sneak in a backwards glance, but only earned Marania’s tutting and another tug of her hair to keep her face buried in the Twi’lek’s wet pussy. Chastened and flushed with embarrassment for it, she gave her first taste of Twi’lek her full focus. Within a few moments, she had Marania moaning softly and felt pride surge in her. _She_ did that. She was having sex, not just being a quiet little virgin. She was making this gorgeous thing feel exactly what Miyuki did earlier, something Miyuki could do for anyone after tonight.

And then she felt something against her own sodden cunt, all cool metal with the hint of ridges and bumps. Shivering with anticipation, she buried her face in Marania’s wetness, intent on keeping her focus through what would inevitably come next, Anaria sliding her strap-on deep into her ready cunt and taking her virginity.  
  
Miyuki gasped when she felt something else press at her tight little asshole. Her lips left Marania just long enough to form a single syllable, the word itself lost in the squeal, only managing a very different word became when Anaria pressed both heads of her double strap-on into Miyuki’s virgin holes at once. “Wha-- ohhhhhhhh, fuck,” she gasped out rawly, immediately stretched to her limits by just the twin dildos heads alone. As Anaria squeezed them in deeper, she was stretched well past them. Both her ass and pussy fought against the intrusions, squeezing and tensing around the rough ridges and bumps covering them. “Fuck,” she cried out again; the only conscious thought she could form while being overwhelmed by the sensations was mortification at her rude language. 

Marania laughed, then shoved her face back down into her waiting snatch. “You’ve got a job to do, honey,” the older, far more experienced woman purred. “Don’t leave it half done.” This time she kept her hand on the back of Miyuki’s head, keeping her pretty little lips pressed against the lips of Anaria’s pussy. Miyuki tried to be the precious little doll they were so pleased with, but having her pussy and ass ravished at the same time gave her little chance to focus on returning Marania’s earlier favor with her tongue. Still, the red Twi’lek seemed to enjoy the vibrations born from her moaning and cries well enough on their own.

The fake cocks became Miyuki’s world, her eyes squeezed shut as those oral efforts became rote, routine, automated; well-lubed prior to their insertion, the only trouble they had advancing was Miyuki’s sheer tightness and inexperience. Though it hurt, though the stretching burned, she already felt far more powerful pleasure burning straight through her discomfort. All the build-up had more than prepared her for Anaria. When they had reached most of the way inside of her, the purple Twi’lek began to pull back only to slowly press back in, repeating it over and over a bit faster each time. Soon she had built a rhythm, a steady piston of her hips that had her all but pounding away at the last vestiges of Miyuki’s innocence.

They had already made her look the part of an incredibly sexual woman with the tattoos and piercings; breaking in her holes was their final step. The ridges and bumps on either fake cock meant they hit _every_ little weak spot inside her with each thrust and dragged back against it on their way out. The few other things Miyuki could feel through her lusty haze were Marania’s wet quim on her tongue and the fingers pressing her down. Not that Anaria’s hands were idle; though one stayed on Miyuki’s left hip at all times, the other explored her body freely, spanking her ass harshly every so often only to contrast the rough treatment with a massaging press of her fingers down the young sniper’s spine. Sometimes she gave a light drag of her nails up her back, sometimes she raked long scratches down it.

Miyuki’s second orgasm was inevitable, and she had the good sense to move her lips from Marania’s pussy to her thigh when she had to bite down on _something_ lest that something end up being her own tongue, crying out long and hard afterwards, her hips jerking and her legs quivering through it. She was all but ready to sink down and sprawl out in its wake, exhausted already by the ordeals the two Twi’lek had put her through…

But Marania hadn’t cummed yet and Anaria wasn’t nearly done breaking in Miyuki’s holes. When her scream of pleasure became a mewl, Marania grabbed the back of her head and pushed it back in between her thighs once more, and Anaria never actually stopped fucking her through her orgasm. Her third orgasm began before the second one ended, as did the fourth before the third and the fifth before the fourth.

When Marania finally came, Miyuki was given a brief respite when the courtesans changed positions. The red Twi’lek put on the strap-on and got under her, in such a position that Miyuki couldn’t imagine her filling both holes at once, a loss she mourned. 

Anaria came to stand over her but faced away, one hand reached behind to keep Miyuki’s face pressed between her ass so she could again repay the earlier favor with her tongue. No longer a virgin, Miyuki didn’t complain when she felt both of the fake cocks begin to press into the same hole at once, a trade-off to double penetration that she was happy to try.

All that, and she had only been in their loving care for three hours. She had booked twelve. At the end of it, they gave her twenty-four simply because they loved her far too much; when she was truly exhausted and scarce able to move or feel a thing, when she was simply too sore to feel anything else, when she was red from Anaria’s flogging and had their names tattooed on the bottom of her feet courtesy of Marania, they stopped. They took her home and slept, one woman to either side of Miyuki, holding her tightly between them and pampering her all throughout the night and next morning.

She was their precious little doll. In a few days, she would leave them to continue her work as the One Bullet Princess, but when she was done she would be rushing back to their love and their lewd pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
